


Funny Face

by Thistlerose



Category: Star Trek (2009)
Genre: M/M, laughing during sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-25
Updated: 2011-07-25
Packaged: 2017-10-21 17:51:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/227945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thistlerose/pseuds/Thistlerose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jim had no idea he was so hilarious in bed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Funny Face

Things are going great. Better than great. They’re going fan-fucking-tastically. Bones is moaning low in his throat, his legs spread so invitingly. His fingertips skim over Jim’s neck and upper back, not quite guiding him, but at least letting him know he’s on the right track.

Jim chuckles as he presses kisses down the crease of Bones’s hip, finishing with a swirl of his tongue right at the juncture between hip and groin. “Good?” he asks.

“S’good,” Bones wheezes. “Oh, god.”

Hmm. He actually sounds a bit more strained than Jim would like at this point in the proceedings. Wrapping a hand around Bones’s erection, Jim lifts his head and says, “Bones? Hey, look at me. _Look_ at me.”

Bones lifts his head, the cords in his neck standing out against the sweat-slick flesh. “Y-yeah?”

Jim meets his gaze and holds it. “Don’t come,” he says. “Not yet.” He grips Bones’s cock firmly.

Bones’s brows pinch. He touches the tip of his tongue to his moist bottom lip. “I think—”

“Don’t think,” Jim says. He starts to rotate his wrist slowly, watching Bones’s face. Beads of perspiration begin to trickle down his cheeks; his eyes, already pine needle green with lust, grow darker still. “Don’t come. Not until I—”

And then it all goes to shit. Bones drops his head back against the sofa cushions, _barking_ with laughter, his whole body convulsing. He comes right in Jim’s face, and while Jim splutters and swipes at his lips and chin with his knuckles, Bones groans, “Oh, god. Oh, god, kid. Your face. I’m sorry, your _face_.”

“Damn right, my face!” Jim is laughing too, albeit weakly.

“You looked so goddamn _serious_ , and I – oh, shit. C’mere, c’mere.”

Jim crawls up Bones’s body, submitting as meekly as a newborn kitten, keeping lips and eyes closed until the last of the semen has been licked carefully and tenderly away. Then he opens his eyes again and says, sounding a bit more plaintive than he’d have liked, “I _was_ serious.”

Bones chuckles. He rubs the pad of his thumb across Jim’s cheekbone. “Yeah, but you looked fucking ridiculous. You had this gleam in your eyes, real intense. I think I’ve seen you stare down Klingons with that look.”

“So, you’re saying I stare down Klingons with a sexy look?”

“No. You – ah, never mind.”

“I’m not menacing?”

“You _are_ menacing. Just not—” The corners of Bones’s eyes crinkle.

Jim glares. “What?”

“Sorry, you’re doin’ it again.” Bones bites his lip, but Jim can feel the laughter rustling in his chest.

For a moment, Jim is genuinely flummoxed. He’s about to tell Leonard McCoy – who may or may not have taken leave of his senses – that he’s the only person in the galaxy who’s ever laughed at Jim Kirk while in bed with him … but then he gets a better idea.

“Roll over,” he says.

Bones sobers abruptly. “That an order, Captain?”

“Yeah,” Jim says, leaning in until their noses nudge. He grips Bones’s chin. “I’m gonna fuck you, and you’re not gonna come until I say you can. You got that?”

Bones nods. For a few shuddery heartbeats, he looks very serious. Then a tiny sporfle of laughter escapes his lips – fuck, Jim’s making the face again, isn’t he? - and he starts nodding again, vigorously, while tears gather in the crinkles around his eyes.

Jim grabs a pillow and whumps him with it.

07/20/2011


End file.
